A Love-nest
by idiot-plot
Summary: RinxSesshomaru.


**A Love-nest**

"Aku ambil kamar depan!"

"Tidak! Aku yang ambil kamar depan!"

Rin dan Kagome _grasak-grusuk_ turun dari mobil bak terbuka, berlarian masuk ke dalam rumah besar kumuh, kotor dengan sarang laba-laba besar menggantung di setiap pojok ruangan.

Sejak melihat atap rumah ini dari ujung jalan, Rin dan Kagome tahu tempat ini akan memiliki banyak kamar yang tidak kalah luas, dan yang terfavorit pasti kamar paling depan. Tersorot matahari langsung dan bisa dengan leluasa mengintip atau menguping jika ada orang yang bertamu... Itu pun jika ada orang yang akan bertamu.

Rumah besar kumal ini berada di pinggiran hutan dengan pohon-pohon besar di sepanjang jalan. Pemberian dari sahabat kakek yang seumur hidupnya hanya tinggal sendiri.

Rin bingung harus merasa senang, karena ibunya tidak perlu membayar sewa rumah lagi, atau sedih karena harus tinggal di tempat terpencil.

"Kagome! Rin!" Ibu mereka turun dari mobil bak lainnya yang baru sampai, memperingatkan.

"Suit?" Tantang Kagome.

Rin menyeringai, Kagome yang malang, seperti pernah menang saja beradu suit dengannya.

"Oke."

"Hitungan ke tiga. Aku yang menghitung."

Rin hanya mengerdikan bahu.

"Satu," mulai Kagome, "dua, tiga!"

"Suit!" Kata keduanya berbarengan.

"Yes!" Seketika Rin melompat kegirangan, terbahak mendengar erangan kekalahan Kagome, "kamar depan milikku!"

"Dasar curang."

"Ayolah, kak, bantu turunkan barang," keluh Sato.

Rin dan Kagome menoleh, keduanya terkikik geli, menyadari Sato dan dua supir mobil pengangkut barang yang menurunkan barang.

Dua gadis itu menurunkan barang yang tidak terlalu berat, sedangkan ibunya membersihkan rongsokan-rongsokan yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Udaranya masih segar, kakek bisa awet muda tinggal disini."

Candaan kakeknya ditanggapi tawa oleh semua orang. Walaupun memakai dua mobil bak, nyatanya barang mereka hanya sedikit dibanding rumah besar yang akan mereka tinggali.

Setelah semua barang selesai diturunkan dan ditumpuk di dalam rumah, supir pengantar barang pamit pergi dengan uang tip dari ibu.

"Ibu akan mengecek dan membereskan dapur agar bisa membuat camilan. Kagome bantu bereskan kamar kakek, Rin dan Sato bereskan yang lain," perintah ibu.

Semua mematuhinya, sementara kakek membereskan bale-bale depan untuk beristirahat, Kagome membereskan kamar depan dibagian kiri rumah untuk kakek. Rin membereskan kamar depan dibagian kanan untuk dirinya sendiri dan ruangan tengah, Sato membereskan kamar dibagian atas dan ruangan kosong lainnya.

Semua pekerjaan hampir selesai saat hari menjelang malam. Ibu memanggil semua orang untuk makan malam di ruang makan yang menyatu dengan dapur.

"Aku suka kamar atas," kata Sato, "pemandangannya juga bagus, ada laut di depan rumah kita."

"Laut? Kita harus kesana," cetus Kagome.

"Di sebelah kita juga ternyata ada rumah besar."

Kali itu Rin yang menoleh, "kita punya tetangga?" tanyanya takjub.

Sato mengangguk, setelah menelan makanannya, dia baru menanggapi, "aku lihat atapnya, seperti kastil."

Rin mendengus seketika, "jangan-jangan yang kau lihat itu gereja tua berhantu."

"Hush," ibu menengahi, membereskan bekas makannya yang sudah bersih, "bantu ibu bereskan, setelah itu kalian tidur, besok harus bangun pagi, kita masih harus membereskan pekarangan belakang dan sepertinya mengganti pagar."

"Besok kakek buatkan pagar baru."

Ibu membantu kakek ke kamar. Sato membersihkan meja, sedang Rin dan Kagome membawa piring kotor ke pekarangan belakang, mencuci piring di dekat pompa air.

"Kalau sudah tertata rapi," sepertinya aku akan betah disini." Kata Rin yang diamini Kagome.

"Kita harus menabung agar bisa membeli kendaraan untuk ke kota."

Angin malam menghembuskan wangi bunga-bunga mekar dibalik pohon, walaupun lampu belum menyala semua, keadaan tidak terlalu gelap, bulan bersinar terang, tidak ada awan, hanya bulan dan bintang yang berkelip.

Rin dan Kagome masuk ke rumah setelah di susul Sato.

"Ibu bilang jangan lupa kunci pintunya, kita tidak tahu ada hewan apa yang berkeliaran di luar sana."

Rin dan Kagome mengucapkan selamat malam pada Sato yang naik ke lantai dua. Kamar kakek sudah tertutup rapat, ibu yang menggunakan kamar di lantai dua bersama Sato sepertinya juga sudah tidur. Rin mengecak pintu, sedangkan Kagome mengecek jendela, setelah yakin semua terkunci, Kagome pamit ke kamarnya yang berada di sebelah kamar Rin.

Setelah mendengar Kagome mengunci pintu, Rin melakukan hal yang sama. Kamarnya belum sepenuhnya rapi, pakaian dalam tas belum dimasukan ke dalam lemari, bau apek juga masih tercium, Rin menyalakan lilin aromatherapy dan mematikan lampu, lalu berbaring di kasur yang seprainya sudah diganti.

Perlu waktu berhari-hari dan tenaga ekstra untuk membuat rumah kumal itu benar-benar rapi dan terasa seperti rumah sungguhan. Dinding-dinding kotor penuh sarang laba-laba kini tampak indah dengan rambatan daun bunga mawar merah.

Kursi dan ayunan di bale-bale depan tampak imut dengan kain penutup bermotif bunga sakura. Pagar di cat ulang, tampak bersih dengan warna putih. Kamar mandi, selang-selang dan saluran air sudah dibetulkan, tidak ada lagi keran mampet.

Pot-pot bunga dihalaman rumah di tata cantik oleh ibu, dibagian belakang rumah ada kursi santai, kebun kecil dan tempat menjemur pakaian.

Lampu-lampu jalan di ganti dengan yang lebih terang.

Semua orang duduk dibale-bale rumah, di temani es lemon dan kue buatan ibu.

"Nanti sore ibu mau ke pasar, mau beli sayur."

"Nanti aku antar," kata Sato, "ibu, Sato bonceng saja, biar tidak cape, sekalian Sato harus beli alat tulis baru."

"Aku yang buat makan malam," kata Kagome.

"Aku siram halaman dan kebun."

Saat sore tiba, Sato mengantar ibu ke pasar menggunakan sepeda yang dibawanya dari rumah lama, Kagome memasak di dapur, sedangkan kakek membantu Rin menyirami bunga di halaman depan. Rin sendiri kebagian membersihkan kebun di belakang.

Rin menyemprotkan air dari selang seraya bersiul, menikmati udara segar yang berhembus dari arah pepohonan besar.

 _Srak!_

Siulan Rin seketika berhenti, ia menelengkan kepala ke arah pepohonan. Matanya mencari-cari sesuatu yang aneh.

"Tidak ada," katanya menenangkan diri, mungkin itu hanya suara ranting jatuh.

 _Srak!_

Itu pasti bukan ranting. Rin meletakan selang di tanah, dengan pelan-pelan membuka pagar agar tidak bersuara. Ia berjinjit pelan, mendekati yang menurutnya arah suara tadi. Saat melihat ke balik pohon, Rin tidak melihat apapun, selain daun-daun kering yang berjatuhan di tanah.

Namun saat ia berbalik, sesosok tubuh tinggi tegap berdiri dibelakangnya.

"AA!" Rin menjerit sejadi-jadinya, mengundang teriakan panik Kagome dan kakek dari arah rumah.

"Rin!"

"Sssts," sosok berambut perak itu menekankan telunjuk di bibir, meminta Rin tidak berisik, namun bukannya diam, Rin malah berteriak semakin keras, membuat si rambut perak refleks membekap mulut Rin.

" _Hmphh! Hmphh!_ "

Rin menggigit telapak tangan si rambut perak, hingga ia melepaskan bekapannya.

Dia meringis menjauhi Rin. Bertepatan dengan itu kakek bersenjatakan sapu dan Kagome bersenjatakan teflon datang menghampiri mereka.

"Rin?!"

"Kakek!" Rin langung berlari kebelakang kakek, "penjahat, kek!"

"Bukan." Bantah si rambut perak dengan nada suara tegas dan dingin, mata emasnya menatap Rin, lalu beralih pada Kagome yang bersiap memukul dengan teflon di sebelah kakek yang juga siap mengayunkan sapunya jika Si Rambut Perak bertingkah macam-macam.

Si Rambut Perak merasa harus memperkenalkan diri sebelum suasana semakin ricuh, "namaku Sesshomaru," ia memberi jeda, menunggu respon, melihat tidak ada yang bergerak sedikit pun dari ketiga orang didepanya, Sesshomaru melanjutkan, "aku tinggal di sana."

Detik itu, ketiga orang di depannya baru bergerak, menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk Sesshomaru.

"Kastil," cicit Rin.

"Benar."

Kakek menatap Sesshomaru dari atas hingga bawah, mendapati jika cara berpakaian Sesshomaru sangat rapi, kakek berdeham malu, menurunkan sapu dan meminta Kagome menurunkan teflonnya.

"Tetangga?" Deham kakek, "maafkan tingkah kami semua."

Sesshomaru mengangguk, tatapannya beralih pada Rin, yang langsung membuat kakek tersadar, menarik Rin agar meminta maaf.

"Dia yang mengagetkanku, kek," protes Rin, "dia juga membekapku."

"Itu karena kau berteriak."

Rin langsung menoleh mendengar pembelaan dari Sesshomaru, "siapa yang suruh berdiri di belakangku."

"Rin," tegur kakek.

Dengan setengah hati, Rin menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Rin," tegur kakeknya lagi.

"Iya. Maaf."

Walaupun terdengar ketus, itu cukup untuk kakek.

Mata sipit kakek semakin hilang saat tersenyum, kakek mengajak Sesshomaru berkunjung, walaupun awalnya menolak, namun mendengar alasan kakek sebagai permintaan maaf atas tingkah mereka, Sesshomaru mengikutinya juga.

Kakek mengajak Sesshomaru duduk di kursi santai belakang, Kagome kembali memasak, dan Rin mengambil selang air yang ditinggalkannya tadi.

"Rin, ambilkan es lemon dan biskuit."

Rin masih cemberut, tapi tetap menuruti permintaan kakek, mengambil es lemon dan biskuit di dapur.

"Rin," Kagome berbisik, "kau yakin laki-laki itu tinggal di kastil sana? Aku sih tidak yakin. Kita kan belum pernah melihatnya, siapa tahu kalau kastil itu ternyata gereja tua, dan dia hanya berbohong?"

Rin melirik ke pintu, "kau benar, nanti malam kita harus memastikan mengunci semua pintu dan jendela."

Kagome mengangguk setuju. Rin membawa nampan ke belakang, menyediakan semuanya di meja, sebelum kembali ke dapur, Rin menyempatkan mendelik pada Sesshomaru, yang hanya di balas dengan tatapan datar.

Rin kembali menyirami semua sayuran, seraya menguping pembicaraan kakek dan Sesshomaru. Kebanyakan hanya kakek yang bercerita, tentang ke hidupan di kota, pengalamannya selama jadi abdi negara, yang menurut Rin tidak menghasilkan apapun. Dan Sesshomaru hanya menanggapi dengan beberapa kata.

Sesekali Rin melirik untuk melihat ekspresi Sesshomaru, rautnya tampak serius, mendegarkan semua cerita kakek, membuat Rin semakin yakin jika nanti malam harus mengunci semua pintu dan jendela.

Entah berapa lama Sesshomaru dan kakek mengobrol, yang Rin tahu, tanah di kakinya sudah becek, saat Sesshomaru pamit pulang.

Sesshomaru lewat dibelakang Rin, dia menyempatkan berhenti tanpa melirik, "menguping itu tidak sopan."

Rin tercekat, dia sudah berbalik dan hendak membalas, namun Sesshomaru sudah keburu menutup pagar dan pergi.

"Dasar," gerutu Rin tidak jelas.

Bersambung...

 **a/n : Apalah itu judulnya... Coba-coba dulu. Sambil nyari ide buat meneruskan dan edit-edit fanfik yang lain. Mudah-mudahan yang ini ceritanya lancar.**

 **Niatnya mau posting fanfik ini di sini dan di wattpad, soalnya ffn susah upload dan susah log in. Jadi kalau di Ffn susah posting, bakal di posting di wattpad.**

 **Username saya di wattpad juga sama** _ **Idiot-plot.**_


End file.
